A known method for promoting products is patent application CN-A-102663619 which provides a system for realizing rebate and sales promotion by a consumer product manufacturer with utilization of a mobile terminal and a rebate and sales promotion realization method thereof. In this patent application it is described that by means of scanning a Quick Response (QR) code a user can obtain promotions and information regarding a product.
Another related method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,562, which provides methods and promotional hang tags, tags or labels with associated product samples combined with interactive quick response or scan-able codes linked to internet Uniform (or Universal) Resource Locator (URL) for providing contact information, promotional or cross promotional product samples or products and related marketing information regarding product promotional or cross-promotional features, where the hang tag, tag or label carries any scan-able quick response internet URL code or QR code and an integral product sample.
Nonetheless, in none of the known methods in the field, contrary to the present invention, the scanning of machine readable codes such as a QR code, a barcode, or any other, allows a consumer (a user) to receive a monetary compensation for said scanning allowing retaining such a consumer as a client.